the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Svörfuður Hilmarsson
Svörfuður Hilmarsson (born September 8th 2000) is an Icelandic student who attends Colham High School as a member of the Poopton house. He is extremely daring; he goes on the most extreme rides at Horrid Henty Land and relaxes on Colham High School's flimsy rooftops. Sometimes he accidentally walks on bicycle paths because he grew up in the town of Magmavik, which has no cycling culture whatsoever. He moved to Colham in 2013. Relationships Family Svörfuður lives with his mother Þuríður Hilmarsson and his father Dynþór Hilmarsson. His half brother is Bjørn Henriksen and his cousins living near him are Norwegian Morten Larsen and Swedish Edvard Andersson and Jonas Andersson. Other cousins who have moved back to their respective home countries are Agner Riis from Norway, Max Cederblom from Sweden, Leo Jespersen from Denmark and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson from the Faroe Islands. Out of all his cousins, his closest connection is with Morten, although he collaborates with Jonas more as he and Svörfuður attend school together. Alussaq Suersaq, who lives in Morepets, claims to be Svörfuður's long lost brother. One day Svörfuður got so sick of hearing him say that, he got a DNA test done of him. The results showed that they are distantly related. Other Fiona Rivers used to stalk him, so he may have been moved into Harry Smith's class - Harry hoped for the move to go ahead so that he could bully him during class. The transfer didn't go ahead after a fight led Fiona to agree to stop her stalking. Harry has also stopped picking on him since the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Abilities Svörfuður is considered by many of the female students to be one of the most attractive boys in the school and he is ranked at number 1 in the Girls' Cute-o-Meter. Alan Ross hated Svörfuður due to worries about him stealing the attention of girls, though the two have started to accept each other after the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He is known to be amongst the smartest and most mathematically inclined pupils in his class thanks to Edvard's support. He also has very good physical fitness. His behaviour, however, is far from perfect although it isn't particularly bad. He is also a member of Morten's temporarily closed gang The Hovedpersons, in which he works as a messenger. Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas (appears but has no lines) *Svörfuður Hilmarsson's Fight *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! Season 4 *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Heist (appears on a poster drawn by Harry Smith) *Harry Smith's Haircut (appears but has no lines) Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part II *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III *Harry Smith and the Antiques Rogue Show *Sally Brittan Gets Spots (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Sports Day *The Destruction of Colham High School *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction (appears in Morten Larsen's thoughts) *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith's Tuba *Harry Smith's Bad Day *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Harry Smith's Pool Party Video game appearances Svörfuður will play major roles in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which he and his cousins team up with The Black Foot Gang to defeat a wicked future ruler of Volcanus called Queen Narciss, saving themselves and the planet from a grim conformist-run era. Svörfuður will be able to access creepy areas that the other characters don't have the guts to enter, and he will be an all-around character in battle with particularly strong bladed weapon attacks. Svörfuður will also be a playable character in another upcoming game called The Bully: Board Race, though he will be available via eShop only. He will appear as a fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Category:Characters of foreign descent Category:Males Category:Common Love Interests Category:Characters Category:Colham High School students Category:Protagonists Category:Poopton